


【魯羅】籠鳥

by henshou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 更加意義不明的一篇。





	【魯羅】籠鳥

太冷了。

每次陷入過去那段回憶，羅都感覺像是重回當下，風雪飄搖，不時暴吹起一段冰冷刺骨的風，過去印象中的寒冷，是自己趴在柯拉松背上，而柯拉松的黑色羽毛大衣蓋著兩人，暖暖的，耳邊嘰哩呱啦都是那人抱怨世風日下醫者都不仁心了之類的氣話，感覺特別安心。

至少他還有他，一個像山一樣偉岸高聳的男人保護著自己。

但那天的風雪不知為何，特別冰冷，冷到彷彿這個世界不再有日出，太陽殞落在人們看不見的雲層之後，所以才沒人哭泣哀悼，任憑世界崩毀，美夢不再。

自此之後，羅認為，希望的消亡，就像是奪走柯拉松生命的那幾顆子彈一樣，俐落、乾脆、沒有任何轉圜餘地。

因為在山面前，是另外一座佈滿尖刺如萬仞高聳的牆，而多佛朗明哥如神一般降臨高牆之巔，操控著人們，懷抱希望往那尖刺上自尋死路，滿地的血，滿地的絕望。連柯拉松都跨越不過去，羅唯有拿生命去賭。

再一次敗北，大不了證明一件事，世道便是如此殘酷已矣。

羅以為，希望的消滅，不過是眨眼間的事，吹熄燭火那樣簡單。

是的，不過是眨眼間的事。

「你幹嘛阻止我？」多佛朗明哥的聲音在混沌當中徘迴，帶著笑，帶著輕蔑，帶著因為強大而自我的任性，「我不過是想把羅的腦袋踩碎——」

是啊、就像是奪走柯拉松的生命一樣。背負著科拉松之名而活的自己，如今即將死在多佛朗明哥腳下，羅想，他還真對不起柯拉松，被同一個男人奪去二次的希望。

霸王色霸氣相撞的氣焰，眨眼間絞爛了透過指縫，不甘心地掙扎著的光芒，那一瞬間，羅像是被子彈打中心臟，很疼很疼，疼到他差點哭出來。

隨即被沖擊彈飛，羅渾身都在痛，但因為手臂被砍斷，身體機能釋出大量麻痺的腎上腺素，讓羅不至於被劇痛弄暈過去。

但是心臟真真實實地在痛，彷彿已經流了很多很多血，而空有一個軀殼的自己，不知道為何還活著，究竟是什麼支撐著氣息，留有最後一口氣，羅不知道，過去從來都沒有過這種感受。

這就是死亡嗎？這麼不甘不脆的。

「喂、魯夫，我不是說了不要吵病人！」喬巴的聲音在耳邊怒道，羅閉著眼睛，在一片漆黑中模模糊糊地想，草帽當家的什麼時候進來的，他怎麼不知道？

「我很好奇嘛，出海都幾天了，飯也沒少吃，為什麼突然就發燒了。」

「這個——」喬巴的蹄溫柔地覆上羅的額頭，是令人舒適的冰涼，「在幫他治療的時候，我發現了一件事，那就是他的身體機能並沒有很好，可以說比一般人還差，可能之前得過什麼病，內臟有了不可回復的傷害，尤其是肝臟部位……我不清楚前因後果是怎樣，但擁有手術果實的能力，對羅來說，可以說是最好的希望——」

希望……？

「但是發燒也是身體自我修復的一個很重要機制，如果總是靠著能力來勉強身體，不讓身體自行恢復的話，總有一天會崩潰的。」

「我知道了。」魯夫的聲音近在耳邊，有什麼聲響輕微地被碰撞，這一次開口，魯夫的聲音已經遠了，像是在頭頂上，「沒事的話就好了，吶、托拉男我的話聽得到嗎？」

白癡嗎？能回答早就回答了啊。

「明哥已經被我打飛了，該從夢中醒來了。」

不知道是第幾個夜晚，羅被冷醒了，深夜海上瀰漫的低溫可以比擬隆冬的冷，風從沒有邊際的虛無吹來，彷彿沒有源頭，更沒有盡頭。漆黑一片中，是千陽號上陌生的醫護室，設備不比紅心潛水艇內的高端，更少了冷冰冰的感覺。

靠在床邊的木椅，可以想像草帽屋坐在上面的樣子，跟往常一樣令人煩躁地盯著自己看。

睡上深沉的一覺，羅挪動身體時，毫不意外地感到身體輕盈，可這一次，過去那種頭重腳重，全身像是被一隻巨大的手壓在深深水裡的沉重感竟然也消失不見了。

推開通往草坪甲板的門，觸目所及，是破碎的月華散落一地晶瑩的光芒，像初雪一樣……凱薩被束縛在角落，現在正睡得一臉難受，羅才想起自己好像一不小心就忘記了最重要的事了。

現實的重量逐漸回到肩上，羅終於有了些真實感。

「看吧，就算你不盯著他，我們也會幫你看著。」魯夫就躺在草坪上，羅似奇怪，又像是習以為常地問：「你在幹嘛？」

「換我守夜了。」魯夫說。

「你不冷嗎？」

「冷？不會啊。」

「是嗎。」

羅走到魯夫旁邊，低頭望著千陽號的船長。

「夢醒了嗎？」

啊、是啊，他以為希望破滅是一瞬間的事，所以破滅之後，就只剩一個沒有希望的世界，以命了結的，只有復仇與償還——他以為，他會跟柯拉松一樣，止步於多佛朗明哥這座不可跨越的高牆面前。

那一瞬間，心臟感受到的劇烈疼痛，是因為草帽當家的帶給他的希望。

太多了，小小碎裂的碗裡，根本裝不進這麼多的希望，尤其是一瞬間的注入，他的心臟當然負荷不了。

柯拉松也是因為在他身上看見希望，所以才能竭盡所能地對他綻放笑容吧。

希望這件事啊，無論毀滅，或是被察覺，都是如此讓人難以承受的存在。

只是這一次，沒有人死去。

「這個角度，也太狼狽了。」

羅想像著當時自己該有多難看，魯夫聽聞嘻嘻笑了起來。

「我覺得還行。」

羅在魯夫旁邊坐了下來，低頭去看魯夫的表情，那雙向來清澈透明的黑眼，正一瞬不瞬地回望自己，也不知道過去多久，羅有些難為情地轉開目光。

「你有想過嗎，我們的同盟結束後——」

「那就一起自由地航海，如何？」

「說什麼鬼話。」

「不過如果是那時候的話，我肯定已經成為海賊王了。」

「不，你當上海賊王之後，我會立刻把你打敗，成為新的海賊王。」

「你說什麼——！」

羅淺淺地勾起嘴角，他跟草帽當家的對於海賊王的定義，一開始可以說是完全不同，但現在，經歷過太多利益衝突的流血與戰爭，他反倒希望羅傑所遺留的大祕寶，永遠是傳說就好。

他也開始嚮往能自由自在地航行大海。


End file.
